


Proposition!

by terajk



Series: Contracts [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't any ferrets or squirrels in the Chinese Zodiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition!

She was _adorable._

At first, Momiji thought she might be a relative, but there weren't any ferrets or squirrels in the Chinese Zodiac. And then he wondered why he thought of her as a "she"--it might have been the hoops in her ears, but then, he was wearing a girls' school uniform and purple glitter barrettes in his hair. (Kyo was a grumblepuss about it, but Tohru thought he was pretty.) Then again, he didn't really feel like a "he"--it was just simpler to let everyone call him that. It didn't matter what the creature was, but he just didn't want to call her "it." That would be mean.

"Would you like to make a contract with me?" she asked.

"Sure!"

It was a little while before she spoke again. "Don't...don't you want to know what a contract entails?"

"It means we're friends, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so," said the creature. Then she said: "Ugh!" because Momiji'd picked her up and hugged her. It was okay--the streets were empty.

When Momiji didn't transform, he asked: "Are you a boy?"

"You may call me Kyuubey," the squirrel-ferret creature said, after a while."If you make a contract with me, you'll be a magical girl."

This was the best thing since Tohru came to live at Sensei's house. It was like a fairy tale. _"Bombig!_ What do magical girls do?"

Kyuubey told him.

"Can Tohru be a magical girl, too?" Momiji asked. He didn't think Yuki or Kyo would want to.

"You have much potential," Kyuubey said, "but I didn't feel any from your companions at all."

"Oh," said Momiji. "Well, then--"

"You can have a costume. All magical girls have costumes."

"Can it have frills? And sparkles?"

"If you'd like."

Momiji thought. He _did_ like helping people (and frills and sparkles), and it might be nice to fight like Yuki and Kyo. But fighting witches sounded like a lot of work. Work that would take him away from Tohru and Sensei and Yuki and Kyo and everyone. "Sorry. I don't think I'm cut out to fight witches."

"The ability is already in you," said Kyuubey. "I just have to bring it out."

"How?"

"By granting your wish. You can ask for anything you want."

Momiji thought of his mother and Momo, hand in hand on the way home.

No, he couldn't ask for that. What would Akito and Haa-san do if he asked for that? "Can you make Yuki and Kyo get along?" he asked instead.

"Is that your wish?" Kyuubey's...voice (that wasn't the word, but it would have to do) dropped suddenly, a snap of the fingers. And just as suddenly--thrillingly--Momiji knew what fairy tale he was in.

"Oh! Just like _Faust!_ " he said.

"What?"

" _Faust!_ " He beamed. "Oh, wow! I can't wait to tell Kyo how I was propositioned by the devil!"

"But I'm not--"

Momiji wasn't listening. Instead he was laughing--laughing and running to Sensei's house in patent-leather shoes.


End file.
